


Magic Duel

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: 'Coffee Shop' AU, Gen, Other, Summer Vacation, Summer break, coffee shop AU, doodledrawsthings, mother vs daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Its summer vacation, and Vanessa is in Subcon. She wants to bring Harriet/HK with her over the break to teach her magic, but Harriet has other plans. A Magic Duel!
Relationships: Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. She's Back

**Author's Note:**

> So this is how this story happened!  
> Me: *working on the next chapter of Humanity in Time and one new story*  
> Brain: What if I wrote a duel between Hat Kid and Queen Vanessa.  
> Me: *goes to my upcoming stories list and writes it down!*
> 
> So yeah I was going to be focusing on the OtH!AU fanfics, but my brain wants to write more Coffee Shop AU stuff. I have so many ideas, but some I want to hold off till the creator, Doodledrawsthings confirms them. This story is also a bit shorter, only two chapters but I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Today was the day. It was finally Summer Vacation and the kids over in Subcon can finally relax and enjoy their break. The teens over in the high school and a few from the junior high were excited as they would be spending their time camping, looking for the legendary Snatcher.

At the elementary school though, many of the kids were leaving town going on vacations or staying by town to help out their families at their jobs. “So are you going to do anything fun this summer, Mu?” Harriet asked.

Mu sighed in disgust. “I gotta help my ma at the local bakery, plus because of my cryptid hunting I’m on a strict sleeping schedule!” She complained. 

Bonnie then spoke up. “Well that’s what you get for being up all night looking for the Snatcher and were found ready to crack at the drop of a hat.” She explained. Mu crossed her arms and puffed up her cheeks not wanted to be reminded of that night. Harriet chuckled thinking what happened with Mu was funny. 

Mu heard her best friend’s giggles and turned to face her. “What about you Harriet? What are you doing this summer?” She asked.

Harriet thought about that. As much as she wanted to do a lot of summer vacation stuff with her dad, however due to his condition it was hard to do any fun summer stuff with him. Though she was glad MJ and Clover, her father’s co-workers offered to take her and her friends anywhere this summer. At least this would be her first summer where she and her dad are in one place, as usually summer is the time they would move again.

“Honestly just regular summer stuff like hiking, swimming, all that stuff. Can’t do a vacation like everyone else.” Harriet explained. 

Mu smiled and put her arm around Harriet. “Well that’s good, we can do more camping and sleepovers at my place.” She suggested. Harriet nodded glad Mu had ideas to help make her summer fun. 

Bonnie smiled glad she would be with her friends this summer, hopefully. As they walked she turned behind her and saw a black car following them. Bonnie gulped hoping it was just a car looking for a house or just passing by. She didn’t want to alert her friends because it would end up with Mu shouting at them, and probably would get the person to murder all three of them. With that Bonnie ignored the car and kept following her friends towards the Horizon, the coffee shop in Subcon where Harriet’s father, Luka worked.

Though Bonnie should of been weary of the car, and a sinister smirk appeared on the driver’s face. “I found you.” She sang as she followed the young girls towards their destination.

At the Horizon coffee shop, many of the teens showed up as their hurrah to finishing school, which made business booming at the coffee place. Luka and Clover were rushing orders as MJ was the one taking them. When Harriet and her friends arrived they were shocked with how busy this place was.

“This place is usually quiet, what happened?” Mu asked.

Clover took notice of the girls and waved to them. “Hey girls!” She called out.

“Hey Clover, what’s with the crowd?” Harriet asked.

Clover sighed. “Since its the last day of school many of the high schoolers come here as a celebration.” She explained. “Its the most exhausting day till Pumpkin Spice season.”

“Be grateful this is one day only. I mean isn’t Pumpkin Spice season like three to four months of chaos?” Mu asked. Clover glared at the blonde haired girl, not wanting to handle any sas talk today. Mu nervously chuckled and apologized before the girls sat down at a free table to just talk and hang out.

Harriet smiled and waved to her dad who just got done serving drinks to a few people. Luka smiled and waved to his little girl, which made the latter giggle. To this young girl, her first summer staying in town is going to be great! She has friends, her dad’s friends understand his curse, and she doesn’t have to leave town anymore! “This is going to be a great summer.” She said to herself.

Or so she thought.

Soon the doors swung open and Harriet and Luka felt a cold chill run through them. “Hello my love.” Luka gulped knowing that voice. He turned to see his ex-wife Vanessa entering the coffee shop with a smirk written all over her face.

Luka growled seeing his ex-wife showing up at his work of all places. Harriet got nervous ready to get out of her seat and sprint out the back door to be safe. 

Despite their first time seeing her, but also hearing everything about her, Mu and Bonnie felt the cold chill as Vanessa walked through the door. MJ and Clover too glared seeing Vanessa. “Just what is she doing here?” Clover asked. 

“I don’t know.” Luka replied. He left the front counter and walked up to his ex-wife. “Vanessa, what are doing here?” He asked trying to keep a calm tone, so he wouldn’t get fired or even his secret to be uncovered.

Vanessa gave a fake gasp. “Why Luke, can I visit my family during the first day of summer break for our little Hattie.” Vanessa cooed walking up to her daughter and her friends. Harriet whimpered and held on to Mu and Bonnie tightly for protection. 

Mu glared at the woman as a warning that if she laid a finger on her best friend she wouldn’t be afraid to attack. Bonnie however, was scared like Harriet and hugged her tight too. 

“I think we should talk somewhere privately.” Luka suggested. 

Vanessa smirked, but it quickly disguised itself as a smile. She gave a clap as she said, “That would be nice Luka. Harriet would you come join us in this conversation?” She asked.

Harriet was about to speak to decline the offer, but the memories of the arguments, as well as knowing what her mother could do if she wasn’t there for her father scared her. With a sigh Harriet got up from her seat as she followed her family to the back of the Horizon Coffee Place to be alone. 

MJ, Clover, Mu and Bonnie looked at one another and soon the girls ran to the back of the restaurant to check up on their friend. MJ and Clover looked at the girls and back at each other, “We should listen in on what Luka and his ex are talking about.” Clover suggested. 

MJ nodded. “I agree.” He then sighed. “I’m worried for what’s going to happen to him and Harriet, especially Harriet.” MJ and Clover soon followed the girls and listened through the door, and too their surprise there was very little shouting and fighting. 

“So.” Luka started. “What are you doing here, Vanessa?” He asked again. 

“Plus, how did you know where we are?” Harriet added.

Now that Vanessa got her family alone, she finally showed her true colors to them. “Like what you called me the day we parted ways Luka, I’m a witch. Technically and physically.” She explained. “When I first saw you move away I had to find some eyes to keep watching over you. You guys moved so many times that I couldn’t even catch up.”

Luka glared at his ex-wife. All this time after she cursed him to become a monster, she had been following them around like a ghost to make sure she wasn’t finished with her revenge plot. “I thought turning me into a ghost was enough for you. What more do you want?” Luka asked, getting upset. 

Vanessa glared. “I was supposed to make your suffer, Luka Princeston.” She scowled. “How can you be so happy with your life after what I did to you?” She asked.

“I have Harriet to take care of!” Luka shouted back. “And my friends know about the secret! Thank you very much, but they never pushed me away! Unlike what you did to Harriet!” 

Not even once, did Vanessa flinch at Luka’s outburst. “Your right.” She replied in a whisper. 

“What?” Luka asked, confused over his ex-wife’s reply. 

“Your right. I wasn’t there for our daughter.” She answered. Vanessa turned towards her daughter, who jumped back seeing the evil sinister look on her. “But what if I was there for her now.”

Luka growled, his eyes glowing yellow for a split second as he put his arm in front of Harriet to protect her. “Don’t your dare touch her!” He growled. 

Vanessa laughed. “Oh Luka, protective over a child then your first true love, your childhood friend for life.” She growled back. 

“I’m protective of her because I love her. You’ll never learn to love her. All you’ll ever do is treat her horribly like the evil step-mother from Cinderella.” Luka shouted back. As he got angry his hand started to turn black showing that he was about to transform back to his monster form. 

Vanessa chuckled seeing this, she just needed to push Luka a little more further. “What if I did learn to love her, care for her, treat her as you treat her.” She said walking closer. “What if I trained her to use magic make her turn into a witch like me?”

“Like HELL you would!” Luka snapped, at hell his voice echoed like usual when he was in his monster form. “My daughter will NEVER EVER TOUCH MAGIC! NOT WHEN YOUR AROUND!” He shouted. 

Harriet felt tensed. If only her father knew what she had been doing behind her father’s back then this would be as bad as it is now. As she was in her thoughts, Luka was halfway into transforming till MJ and Clover came barging in.

“Alright that’s enough!” Clover shouted. She and MJ were armed spoons to protect Luka and Harriet from their former family member. “Take one more step towards the child and our friend and we’ll pummel you!” The girl threatened.

Vanessa stared at the two friends of her ex-husband before she snapped her fingers causing the spoons to wrap around Clover and MJ’s hands. Clover and MJ yelped at what Vanessa was capable of doing and feel to the ground tied up by spoons.

“Van let them go!” Luka shouted. 

Vanessa chuckled. “Why Luka how rude of you.” She mocked. “I just want to meet your dear sweet friends.” She gave an evil snicker as she walked up to MJ. “You must be the Moone boy.” She said looking down at MJ. MJ just glared at his best friend’s ex-wife. Vanessa then turned to Clover. “And you must be dear sweet Clover. I’m so touched my dear Luka choose you over me.” 

Clover glared wishing she could just punch Vanessa in the face, but with her hands tied up with her spoon she couldn’t. “We made it our choice to stay with him.” Clover growled back.

“Yeah after how you treated him and what you done, he’s lucky he has friends like us!” MJ shouted back.

Vanessa chuckled, and then it turned into laughter. Soon enough ice started to form around the group. “Vanessa! S-stop!” Luka shouted, now fully into his Snatcher form. Vanessa ignored her ex-husbands pleas and soon the ice surrounded the group almost trapping them in. Vanessa smirked she just needed Luka to give up and hand over Harriet to her.

However, it was Vanessa turn to be surprised. 

“Mom stop!”Harriet shouted and soon a beam of white light came towards Vanessa, who blocked it with a ice shield. Vanessa, Luka, CJ and Clover turned to look at Harriet in a purple and yellow top hat with a button attached to it and an umbrella. 

“H-Harriet w-what did you do?” Luka asked. 

Harriet turned to her father. “I’m sorry dad.” She apologized in a whisper. 

Vanessa then spoke up. “So,” she started. “You learned magic yourself too, Hattie.” Vanessa now was smiling impressed over her daughter’s skills. “I’m proud of you! Now come towards your dear sweet mommy and I can teach you mor-” She was cut off when Harriet pointed her umbrella towards her mother with a glare.

“How about a deal.” Harriet suggested.

Vanessa smirked, and soon started to loosen the ice from her ex-husband and his friends. “I’m listening.”

“We both used to be family, and we both know magic. Correct?” Harriet asked. Vanessa nodded. “Alright, then let’s duel.”

“W-What?” Luka asked surprised hearing his daughter’s deal for her mother. Vanessa smirked at this seeing Luka’s expression.

“So,” Harriet continued. “Let’s have a magic duel. You and me in the Subcon Woods, tomorrow early in the morning. If I win, I stay with dad, but if you win I’ll be with you during the summer.” She finished.

“Harriet! No!” Luka shouted. 

Harriet ignored her father as her mom walked over to her. “Its deal Harriet. Tomorrow morning it be you vs me.” Vanessa said holding her hand out. Harriet looked at her mother’s hand, before reaching over to grab it and shake it.

Soon a blue aura went around their hands giving Harriet some pain. Soon the pain stopped and Vanessa let go of her daughter’s hands. Then Vanessa untied MJ and Clover and removed all of the ice from the area. Vanessa was just about to walk away, but stopped. “By the way Luka, if you stop her then I win by default.” She warned before walking away.

Luka growled at his ex-wife as she walked away leaving the group alone. Luka then turned to face his daughter upset at the fact that Harriet literally made a deal with the devil. “What were you thinking?” Luka growled.

Harriet turned to her father, frightened over his attitude. “D-dad let me explain!” She shouted.

Luka ignored his daughter’s pleas. “A-and now y-your learning magic! Like your mother!” He shouted.

“Dad please let me explain!” Harriet repeated. Rasing her voice a little. 

Soon MJ defended her. “Luka please calm down and listen to what Harriet has to say.” He begged.

“Oh I sure hope Harriet has A LOT to explain to me.” Luka yelled. Harriet flinched as her father yelled. During her entire life with him she had never heard him yell at her like this before. Harriet rubbed her arm and looked down feeling like she disappointed her father somehow.

When Luka, who had to temporarily transform back into human in order to get home, MJ, Clover and Harriet were walking home after a long crazy day it was quiet. No one said a word to each other, and Harriet kept her head down not looking at anyone.

Once they made it back to the apartment, Harriet sat down on the couch and Clover came to join her to comfort her. “Your father will understand. I promise.” She whispered in a soothing tone. Harriet didn’t respond and just kept her head down.

“Alright.” Luka spoke up getting the girl’s attention. Luka faced Harriet who didn’t bat an eye towards her father. Luka sighed starting to feel calmer now. “Harriet. Look at me.” Harriet lifted her head slowly and looked up at her father. “When and how long did you know you can control magic?” He asked. 

Harriet didn’t want to answer, but she knew it had to come out sometime. With a sigh she was able to tell her father everything. “A month after we moved here, I-I discovered I’m able to use magic, and sense magic as well.” Harriet started. “I’ve been training to learn and control my magic so I won’t end up like mom.” She explained. Luka soon made his way towards his daughter, which made her talk more of her training. “I-I never said anything because I know you’ll be mad, and will be scared I’ll be like mom, but this is for the good of everything!” Harriet sighed knowing nothing was convince her father. “I-If you want me to stop I’ll let Tim know.”

Luka put one hand on his daughter’s shoulder, which suprised her. “Harriet.” He started. “I’m disappointed you kept this from me for so long,” Harriet looked down giving a longer sigh then before, “but if you were doing this for good you could of told me.” He explained.

“I just didn’t want to mention magic in front of you.” Harriet revealed. “Magic causes nothing but trouble for you.”

Luka frowned knowing his daughter was right magic did cause him a lot of trouble even before him and Vanessa got married and divorced. “I know magic did cause a lot of trouble for me, but your not Vanessa.” He reassured.

Harriet smiled and hugged her father. Luka smiled and hugged her father back. She was glad Luka was understanding and didn’t disagree with this. “Now.” He started. “Your battling your mother, someone who is dangerous with magic.” He warned.

MJ then stepped up and put his hand on Harriet’s shoulder. “But, we believe in you! Kick your mom’s butt tomorrow!” He cheered. 

“Yeah!” Harriet cheered. The four then shared a laugh, but Harriet stopped and looked down. “B-but what if I loose?” She asked. MJ, Clover, and Luka looked at each other. They knew the risk if Harriet looses the battle she’d have to live with her mother.

This scared Luka as Vanessa would be able to teach Harriet everything, or worse. He couldn’t show fear, he had to be brave for Harriet no matter what happens. “Will find a way to rescue you.” Luka reassured his daughter. Harriet smiled and hugged her father tight. “Now get some rest, you need it for your fight agonist your mom.” 

Harriet nodded and ran to her room for some rest for her battle.

Tomorrow will be the day.

Tomorrow is the battle.

Tomorrow this battle will decide if Harriet stays or goes


	2. Mother vs. Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The duel between Harriet/HK and her mother Vanessa! Took me a while to get this story done!

It was 5:35 in the morning. It was too early for Harriet, but she had a battle to get to she needed to wake up early. She got up from bed changed into a her regular clothes, grabbed her umbrella, and a purple and yellow top hat. Before leaving she opened up the door to her dad’s room and gave him a smile. She didn’t want her dad to be watching the battle, as whatever happens she didn’t want to see her dad broken heart once again.

“Bye dad.” Harriet whispered closing the door slowly and left the apartment heading to the Subcon woods were her mother was waiting.

However, Luka wasn’t asleep. Once he heard the door close he got up and went over to awake his friends, MJ and Clover. “Wakey! Wakey!” Luka shouted waking up his friends. MJ and Clover groaned as they woke up.

“Could of you woken us up a little gentle?” MJ asked.

“Sorry.” Luka apologized. MJ sighed and got up along side Clover. “Listen, Harriet just left.”

“Left?” Clover asked. “W-without saying goodbye?” 

Luka rubbed his arm. “S-she did say goodbye, but just left.” He explained. “I guess she didn’t want us to go during her battle, but,” He stopped to give a sigh. “I need to make sure she’s safe.” Clover and MJ looked at one another, and before sun rose and everyone in Subcon would see the Subcon Snatcher.

Harriet made it to the woods looking for her mother. She held her umbrella tightly in her hand hoping her mother didn’t use any sort of sneak attack on her. The young girl was a bit scared with how quiet Subcon Woods was despite its beauty and quietness. 

“Well looks like you made it.” Harriet looked up to see her mother leaning against a tree towards the left. Vanessa smirked at her daughter and walked up to her. “I was wondering if your sweet father prevented you from coming.” She said in a mocking tone.

Harriet glared at her mother. “I went by myself.” She replied. “I.” She paused for a bit. “Didn’t tell dad I was leaving.”

Vanessa’s smiled widen. With how creepy a quiet the forest was with her mother around it looked evil, devilish even. “Perfect.” She said. Soon, Vanessa grabbed Harriet’s arm tightly and started to drag her to the deepest part of the woods.

“W-where are we going!” Harriet shouted. She struggled to let go from her mother’s grasp, but Vanessa held on to her grip tightly. “Let me go!” Harriet shouted once more trying to remove her mother’s grip, but Vanessa held on to her grip. Vanessa just dragged her daughter towards an empty clearing at the end of the woods.

Once they were there, Vanessa roughly let go of her daughter and threw her to the ground. Harriet slowly got up from the ground and saw the clearing of the woods. A giant circle at the end of the woods surrounded by trees, and the ground was nothing but dirt.

“Why are we here?” Harriet asked.

Vanessa chuckled. “Well we’re going to battle right, don’t want anyone to see us.” She explained.

Harriet shrugged. “Makes sense.” She mumbled. “So are there any rules or anything before we fight?” She asked.

Vanessa then went into laughter hearing what her daughter just asked. Harriet was confused over her ex-mother’s laughter. “Oh sweet little Hattie. Didn’t you know?” Vanessa asked in a sinister voice. “In magic there are no rules.” Soon her eyes turned red again as she said those words.

Harriet shivered backing away from her mother. In her head she kept saying to herself this was a bad idea to make a deal with an actual devil. A devil who was once her mother. A mother who should of loved her since the day she was born, but no had to reveal herself as a devil towards her and her father. 

“Harriet!” Luka shouted.

Harriet turned around and looked to see her dad, MJ and Clover running towards her. “Dad?” She asked. Vanessa smirked and her hand started to glow a mixture of black and blue. Then ice came from her hand as she made a wall blocking her ex-husband and his friends away from Harriet and her. 

“No!” Luka shouted. He went past two of his friends to the ice wall and tried to punch it, but the ice was solid despite the summer weather. Luka growled and kept punching the ice and calling out for his daughter. “Harriet! HARRIET!”

“DAD!” Harriet shouted through the other side. She too tried to punch her way out of her mother’s ice barrier, but no luck. “Let me out!” Harriet shouted, punching her way out of the ice with no luck. “Mom! Please let us out!” She screamed.

Vanessa laughed and put her hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “Now Hattie. I don’t want your dear sweet dad to interfere with our fight.” She explained in a mocking tone. Harriet turned to face her mother glaring at her. “After all what would happen if your magic hurt your father?” She asked. Harriet’s eyes widen as the thought of her father getting hurt because of her played repeatedly in her head. “Or worse.” Vanessa gasped. “What if you killed your father?” Harriet’s eyes widen as she loosen her grip on her umbrella. 

Luka overheard everything his ex-wife was saying towards his daughter to make her breakdown and loose the fight. With a growl he punched the ice wall harder in hopes to snap Harriet out of what brainwashing Vanessa was trying to do. “HARRIET PRINCETON LISTEN TO ME!” Luka shouted. “DON’T LISTEN TO WHAT VANESSA IS TRYING TO TELL YOU! SHE’S DOING THAT IN ORDER TO PUT YOU DOWN!” 

Harriet then snapped out of it and pointing her umbrella she shot a beam of light towards her mother who missed it hitting the ice wall. Despite how strong the attack was it didn’t break through the ice not even a crack. Harriet was breathing heavily as smoke started to rise from her umbrella.

Vanessa laughed as her hands gave off the blue and black aura ready to use more ice attacks. “Now that’s my girl.” She laughed. Vanessa then launched more ice towards her daughter who missed the attack by rolling away from it. Harriet then launched another umbrella beam attack towards her mom who blocked it with another ice shield. 

Luka was still trying to break through the ice, but Vanessa made sure to make this wall hard rock solid so no one could break through. MJ and Clover tried to help break through the ice, but no luck. Clover then looked around for a way to get through the wall or break through it, as the guys were trying to break through.

Clover struggled to punch through the ice, and while she was some vines started to form below her, MJ and Luka.. “Come on. Come on.” She whispered as she struggled to punch through the ice.

Vanessa and Harriet’s fight was still going on. However, both were covered in scrapes and bruises from getting hit with each other’s attacks. Harriet was getting exhausted with the fight, and her mother wasn’t despite all the damage done to her. 

“Give up?” Vanessa asked.

Harriet looked up at her mother and glared. “Never.” She replied back giving a growl. Vanessa smirked and released more ice surrounding her daughter. Harriet was able to break through the ice with her umbrella and launched one more attack towards her mom, which slammed her to the wall. “Yes!” She silently cheered.

Vanessa slowly got up and soon released a glowing red power that released chains on Harriet’s arms causing her to fall to the ground and drop her umbrella. Harriet struggled to let go from her mother’s chains, but she was chained up tight. Vanessa chuckled and walked closer and closer as ice formed next to her.

Harriet still struggled to break free from her mother’s chains but no luck. The young girl felt like she was going to loose the battle till she heard yelling from above. Harriet and Vanessa looked above to see MJ and Clover thrown inside the ice wall with Luka following behind.

“Dad! MJ! Clover!” Harriet beamed, happy her new family had to come to save her. Luka went over and pulled on the chains restraining his daughter off. Harriet smiled seeing her hand is free to move around again. MJ then went over to Harriet’s umbrella and handed it to her.

“Here you go kiddo.” MJ said.

“Thanks.” Harriet replied getting her umbrella back.

Luka glared facing his ex-wife. “Alright enough is enough Vanessa. This battle ends now!” Luka stated. 

Vanessa glared. “Its not over till I SAY its over LUKA!” Vanessa shouted. Soon Vanessa launched ice towards Harriet and Luka who held each other in fear. Harriet had her umbrella out ready to shoot the ice if needed, but the ice didn’t hit them.

Luka opened his eyes and gasped seeing who got hit with the ice. “MJ! CLOVER! NO!” Luka yelled as the ice started to develop over his friend’s bodies. Harriet looked at the two new members of her family in horror as Vanessa was about to do the same thing to her daughter. 

Harriet then looked at her necklace and glared and knew now was the best time to use it. Holding the necklace close time paused around her and rewind to a minute before the ice hit MJ and Clover. Once time started back up again Harriet used her umbrella to blow the ice away saving MJ and Clover’s life.

“W-what?” Vanessa asked confused wondering what just happened. Clover and MJ were also confused, to them they just felt the ice cover their bodies like life flashing before their eyes, but now they’ve been saved almost like Harriet knew she was going to launch their ice at them.

Soon Harriet used one more umbrella beam attack at her mom, which knocked her out. “Nice shot Harriet!” Clover cheered. She and Harriet gave each other a high five seeing her mother was defeated. Soon the ice melted, but Harriet used her umbrella to prevent her and her family from getting wet.

Luka smiled and hugged his little girl. “I’m so proud of you my princess!” He beamed. 

“You are?” Harriet asked.

Luka nodded. “Always have. Always will.” Harriet smiled and hugged her dad tight. “Come on let’s head home and have some breakfast.” 

Harriet felt her stomach rumbled and realized this entire fight she didn’t grab anything to eat. “I’ll make my special pancakes!” She beamed. As the family walked out of the woods to enjoy their summer together, Vanessa slowly got up and glared, her eyes permanently glowing red. 

“You’ll never get away with this Luka.” She hissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have headcanons for this AU mostly about how Time Pieces would work. (If doodledrawsthings is reading this you can let me know if you had one planned.)
> 
> The headcanon is that Harriet has this destiny or has the power to learn time travel magic and uses a locket that she can use to rewind time if needed. 
> 
> I'm glad you enjoyed this mini story from me! I have more planned in the future so stay tuned!!


End file.
